It's Started With A Kiss
by sh-summers
Summary: Shiho diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang secara tak sengaja mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Tak disangka orang itu menjadi guru baru di sekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Prolog

Halo _Minna-San, _Summer warga baru wajah lama -?- di FDCI, nih. Ini pertama kalinya Summer publish fic di sini. Semoga kalian suka. Ok, langsung saja~

Rate: T

Genre: ?

Disclaimer: DC milik Aoyama Gosho, bukan punya Summer. Kalo punya Summer bisa gawat dong ^^v

Aku Shiho Miyano. Umurku 16 tahun. Saat ini aku kelas XI-3 di SMU Teitan. Aku baru berada di SMU ini sejak semester pertama kelas XI ini, hal itu disebabkan karena permintaan Pamanku, Hiroshi Agasa. Ia memintaku pulang ke Jepang karena seluruh keluargaku sudah meninggal. Yah, selama ini aku memang tinggal di luar negeri.

Selama ini aku tinggal di apartemen yang cukup mewah bagi anak SMU. Aku tak mau tinggal di rumah paman karena aku akan merepotkannya, karena itu aku memintanya untuk mencarkanku sebuah apartemen saja. Tapi tak di sangka, paman mencarikan apartemen untukku yang bisa dibilang jauh di atas standar. Ya sudahlah, toh walaupun mewah, tapi harganya tak terlalu tinggi bagiku.

Sudah sekitar 4 bulan aku bersekolah di sini. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mencair dengan kondisi kelas ini. Selain itu aku juga mendapatkan 2 orang sahabat baru, Ran Mouri dan Sonoko Suzuki. Mereka berdua adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini. Tak disangka hubungan kami bisa akrab.

Ran Mouri adalah anak dari Detektif Kogoro Mouri dan Pengacara Eri Kisaki. Ran pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dulu ayah dan ibunya pisah rumah, tapi sekarang orang tuanya sudah tinggal bersama lagi. Dia salah satu murid perempuan yang dikenal di sekolah ini, itu karena sifatnya yang sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. Dia juga dikenal karena sering mengharumkan nama sekolah ini di bidang olahraga karate

Ran mempunyai pacar, yaitu Shinichi Kudo, seorang detektif SMU yang cukup terkenal di Negeri ini. Lalu Sonoko Suzuki, dia adalah anak dari keluarga Suzuki yang mempunyai koneksi yang cukup luas di negeri ini. Keluarga bangsawan. Walaupun dia anak seorang bangsawan, tapi dia tidak sombong, sifatnya yang centil dan terkadang usil ini membuatku sedikit 'susah' untuk berteman dengannya pada awalnya, namun lama kelamaan kami menjadi seorang sahabat. Dia sering merasa sedih apabila mengingat tentang pacarnya, Makoto Kyogoku. Yah, mereka saat ini berhubungan Long Distance Relationship. Wajar kalau terkadang dia merasa sedih.

Aku duduk melihat ke arah jendela. Saat ini pelajaran musik sedang berlangsung. Sebenarnya ini salah satu pelajaran faforitku, hanya saja tidak untuk saat ini. Tes vokal, dan murid yang sedang maju saat ini adalah Shinichi Kudo. Sungguh membuatku kesal. Suaranya sangat sumbang, dia bisa saja dibilang buta musik jika dia tidak memiliki naluri titi nada mutlak.

Aku melihat ke arah teman-temanku. Mereka sama sepertiku, sweatdrop. Aku melihat ke arah Shinichi, ia menyanyi dengan wajah pernuh percaya dirinya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa suaranya sumbang tapi dapat menyanyi se-pede itu? Hebat bukan? Haha

" Step by step aseru koto nante nai no sa

Case my case warasatobe ii no sa

Kazoekirenu hibi no mukou ni

Aitsu ga matte iru kara

I gotta go my own way~~~~~~"

" Eh? Ehem. Baiklah, kau boleh duduk Shinichi." Kata sang guru musik. Kobayashi-_Sensei_. Shinichi menurutinya. " Ehem. Ada yang ingin _Sensei _sampaikan pada kalian..." lanjut Kobayashi-_Sensei_. Entah kenapa seluruh murid kelas XI-3 menjadi tegang. Termasuk aku.

" Beberapa hari lagi _Sensei_ akan menikah, karena itu _Sensei_ akan mengundurkan diri secara resmi terhitung sejak hari Senin, oleh karena itu, hari ini, adalah hari terakhir _Sensei_ mengajar dan hari terakhir menjadi wali kelas XI-3 ini."

" _Sensei!_" panggil salah satu temanku, Eisuke Hondo.

" Ya, Hondo?"

" Dengan siapa _Sensei_ akan menikah?" tanyanya.

" Ah. Iya! Ecie~ dengan siapa nih _Sensei_? Selama ini _Sensei merahasiakannya,_" tanya teman-temanku yang lain menggoda _Sensei_ku yang satu ini.

" I-itu... de-dengan Ninzaburo Shiratori," jawab Kobayashi-_Sensei_ dengan wajah memerah.

" _Se_-_Sensei_, apa maksud Sensei, Ninzaburo Shiratori putra sulung keluarga Shiratori sekaligus Inspektur di kepolisian?" tanya Sonoko.

" Be-benar,"

" EH?"

" _Se_-_Sensei_ kau hebat sekali!"

Seperti yang diharapkan, _Sensei_ terlihat salah tingkah, yah. Kelas ini memang kelas yang paling jago untuk mengerjai guru. Walaupun begitu, kelas ini mempunyai segudang prestasi dibandingkan kelas lainnya.

" _Minna_-_San_.."

" _Ha'i_, _Sensei_?"

" Kalian mau kan datang ke pernikahan _Sensei_ nanti?"

" Pasti dong, _Sensei_. Kami kan ingin melihat _Sensei_ memakai gaun pernikahan dan mengucapkan janji sakral dengan Inspektur Shiratori, benar tidak teman-teman?" tanya Sonoko mengomandoi.

" Iya, bener itu! Tenang deh _Sensei_, hari Kamis nanti kami pasti akan datang!"

" Iya!"

" _Arigatou minna_,"

" Sama-sama, _Sensei_~"

" Sedih juga ya, bagaimanapun Kobayashi-_Sensei_ adalah guru faforitku sejak kelas X," kata Ran sedih saat aku, Ran, dan Sonoko pulang bersama.

" Ya begitulah, walaupun baru beberapa bulan aku bertemu dengan Kobayashi-_Sensei_ tapi aku sangat menyukainya, dia sangat dekat dengan para siswa," balasku.

" Hm, tapi kalau calon suaminya Inspektur Shiratori sih, aku yakin kalau _Sensei_ akan bahagia," sambung Sonoko.

" Hu'um, masa depan _Sensei_ akan terjamin. Tapi, bukankah _Sensei_ pernah berjanji pada kita untuk menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Inspektur Shiratori? Aku penasaran sekali," ujar Ran.

" Kalau begitu kita tanyakan saja kalau kita pergi ke pernikahan _Sensei_, kita bisa meminta izin untuk mengunjungi pengantin wanita," usulku. " Kalau kita tanyakan di kelas kasihan _Sensei_,"

" Benar juga ucapanmu Shiho, kita bisa gunakan nama besar ayahku untuk masuk," ujar Sonoko heboh.

" Aku sudah sampai, dah~" kata Ran.

" Bye~"

" Shiho,"

" Ya?"

" Menurutmu seperti apa guru yang akan menggantikan Kobayashi-_Sensei_?"

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku harap guru baru itu juga menyenangkan,"

" Hm, tentu saja, selain itu aku harap dia tampan~"

" Hm, boleh saja,"

" Ng? Shiho, apa kau tidak ingin untuk berpacaran? Banyak anak laki-laki di sekolah yang menyukaimu, loh."

" Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik di antara mereka," jawabku singkat.

" Sayang sekali, padahal para fansmu itu termasuk salah satu siswa tertampan di sekolah, loh."

" Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang di sebut ketampanan dan kejeniusan, jika saja mereka melakukan hal yang menunjukan seberapa besar cinta mereka padaku mungkin aku akan sedikit membuka hati,"

" Ng? Yasudahlah. Shiho, sudah ya, jalur yang akan kita tempuh berbeda," kata Sonoko.

" Iya,"

Ya, jalur rumah Sonoko dan apartemenku memang sama namun berbeda mulai perempatan di dekat apartemen Ran.

_Traffic light_ bagi para pelajan kaki sudah berwarna hijau, akupun lantas menyebrang jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba ada satu buah mobil porche hitam melaju kencang. Oh. Tidak.

" NONA, AWAS!" seru seseorang. Orang itu lalu menerjangku dan kami berduapun terjatuh. Dan sungguh tak dapat ku percaya. Kami jatuh dengan posisi berciuman. Ya Tuhan! Ini ciuman pertamaku. Dengan orang tak dikenal ini? Yang benar saja! Langsung saja aku dorong laki-laki itu. Hei, orang ini, entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentakku.

" Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu,"

" Menyelamatkanku sambil mencuri first kiss ku, begitu! Kurang ajar!" ujarku lagi sambil memukulinya dengan tasku.

" Maaf Nona, tapi itu hanya sebuah ke tidak sengajaan. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ujar pemuda ini dengan nada tenang.

" Apa kau bilang, sialan?" ujarku dengan hawa hitam yang biasa ku keluarkan, tapi kenapa pemuda ini sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan hawa membunuhku? Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

" Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil, Nona. Maaf jika itu membuatmu marah. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya,"

Huh. Menyebalkan. Aku hanya bisa meniupkan udara dari mulutku yang membuat poniku berterbangan.

"Kau! Terserahlah!" ujarku langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Orang itu benar-benar sialan. Ku harap aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.


	2. A New Teacher

Rate: T

Genre: ?

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di dalam Detective Conan selamanya punya Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dll

Chapter 2: A new Teacher

Pagi itu seperti biasa. Aku berangkat ke sekolah. Di jalan persimpangan sudah ada Sonoko yang menungguku. Melewati tempat ini membuat pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin lusa, bertemu dengan seseorang tak dikenal yang kutemui itu membuatku _badmood_. Jika saja aku tak ditolong orang itu, maka aku sudah tertabrak, tapi jika aku ditolong orang itu... arhg, menyebalkan!

" _Ohayou_," sapaku dingin.

" _Ohayou_, Shiho~" ujar Sonoko dengan senyum cerianya.

" Shiho? Kau terlihat murung dan sedikit kesal, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sonoko.

" Tidak apa-apa kok, kau tak usah khawatir, Sonoko. Ayo kita ke atas, Ran pasti sudah menunggu," ujarku mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Baiklah,"

Aku lalu mengetuk pintu apartemen keluarga Mouri. Pintupun terbuka.

" Eh, Shiho, Sonoko, kalian sudah datang rupannya. Ayo masuk dulu," ucap bibi Eri ramah.

" Baik, Bi, permisi." Ucap Sonoko.

" Ran, temanmu sudah datang," kata bibi Eri.

" Iya, tunggu sebentar," teriak Ran dari arah kamarnya. " Nah, aku sudah siap," lanjut Ran keluar dari kamarnya.

" Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat dulu," pamit Ran pada Paman dan Bibi.

" Kami permisi dulu, paman, bibi." Ujarku dan Sonoko sambil membungkukan badan.

" Hati-hati di jalan,"

" Iya!"

Aku tertegun melihat keluarga Mouri. Ran. Aku sangat iri padamu, banyak orang yang menyayangimu, orang tuamu masih lengkap. Andai saja aku bisa sepertimu, Ran

" Shiho, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ran khawatir.

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok,"

" Benarkah?"

" Tentu saja,"

" Ng, yasudah kalau begitu, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami, kami akan mendengarkan kok, dan jika kami mampu kami akan membantumu. Kami ini kan temanmu, ok?"

" Hm, kau tenang saja."

Suasana SMU Teitan sudah cukup ramai saat kami sampai. Seperti biasa, banyak anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip ria di taman sekolah. Sama halnya dengan kelas XI-3 ini.

" Ran, Sonoko, Miyano, kalian sudah dengar kabar belum?" kata salah seorang temanku, Natsuki Koshimizu.

" Kabar? Sudah tuh," jawab Sonoko asal sambil menaruh tasnya.

" Yang benar?" responya.

" Bukanya tadi kau bilang?"

" Yaah, bukan kabar itu yang aku maksud,"

" Lalu?"

" Tentang _Sensei_ baru," ujar Natsuki ceria.

" Memang ada masalah apa?" tanya Ran heran.

" Kata anak-anak dia laki-laki dan masih muda~"

" Wah! Benarkah!" seru Sonoko berapi-api.

" Yup~"

" Ran~!" Ujar suara dari belakang.

" Eh, ternyata ada suamimu, Ran." goda Sonoko.

" A-apa sih! Dia bukan suamiku!" sangkal Ran dengan wajah memerah.

" Ehem! Kalian semua, aku ingin mengajak Ran pergi sebentar, bolehkan?" tanya Shinichi.

" Baiklah, tentu saja boleh. Asal jangan lupa tentang _kissu kissu_-nya, ok?" goda Sonoko lagi. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ran dan Shinichi makin memerah.

Aku hanya diam. Sejujurnya aku merasa cemburu, tapi.. dia sudah bersama Ran, tidak mungkin aku mencuri pacar sahabatku sendiri kan? Tapi untung saja tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Shinichi.

" Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Ran," kata Shinichi sambil menarik Ran.

" Ecie~ yang lagi gandengan tangan~!" seru Natsuki.

" Natsuki!" panggil temanku yang lain.

" Em, aku pergi dulu ya, Sonoko, Shiho." Pamit Natsuki.

" Ya."

.

.

.

" Shiho, menurutmu bagaimana?"

" Apanya?" aku balas bertanya pada Sonoko.

" Mengenai guru baru yang sedang ramai dibicarakan,"

" Entahlah, tak tahu."

" Shiho! Sonoko!" seru Ran. Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Tampaknya Ran benar-benar panjang umur. " Dengar," ujarnya menuju ke arah kami.

" Ada apa?" tanyaku.

" Aku sudah bertemu dengan guru baru tersebut," ujarnya ceria.

" Oh ya? Bagaimana wajahnya?" seru Sonoko semangat.

" Tunggu, sebaiknya kita biarkan dia menceritakan secara detail," ujarku menahan Sonoko.

" Baiklah, kuceritakan detailnya," kata Ran. " Ehem, ehem. Shinichi secara tidak sengaja pernah bertemu dengan Sensei itu, jadi dia mengajakku untuk melihatnya, aku tak menyangka kalau Sensei baru itu lumayan tampan,"

" Apa? Benarkah? Setampan apa?" jerit Sonoko histeris.

" Mana yang lebih tampan, Shinichi atau _Sensei_ baru itu?" tanyaku dingin.

"_Ba-baka! _Mana bisa dibandingkan seperti itu," jawab Ran dengan wajah merah padam.

" Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-cirinya?" pinta Sonoko dengan _puppy eyesnya_.

" Ng... warna matanya biru, tinggi, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan modelnya sama dengan rambut Shiho,"

" Eh? Rambut _Sensei_ baru itu panjang?" tanya Sonoko heran.

" Bukan, maksudku, model rambut _Sensei_ itu sama seperti bagian atas rambut Shiho, seperti ini," ujar Ran sambil menyentuh rambutku. Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, semoga saja firasatku tidak benar.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel masuk berbunyi, sontak semua murid yang berkumpul kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Kobayashi-_Sensei_ masuk.

'' _Ohayou Minna_,"

" _Ohayou, Sensei_," koor anak-anak

" Baiklah, kalian tahu kan kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir ibu bekerja di sini. Karena itu, ibu ingin memperkenalkan guru pengganti yang akan mengajar musik dan juga akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." Terang Kobayashi-_Sensei_, " Silahkan masuk,"

" Waaaaaaahhhhh" seru para siswi di kelasku dengan mata _lovey-dovey_-nya. Bising sekali. Aku memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di samping Kobayashi-_Sensei_. Ya Tuhan. Pantas saja aku punya firasat tak enak. Dia... dia.. dia orang aneh itu, bagaimana mungkin menjadi guruku?

" Salam kenal semuanya, perkenalkan, namaku Saguru Hakuba, aku akan menjadi guru musik serta wali kelas kalian menggantikan Kobayashi-_San_, mohon bantuannya," ucapnya ramah.

Tidak, ini idak mungkin 'kan? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Oh, Ya Tuhan...

Normal POV

" A-a...," rintih Shiho tertahan. Sontak semua anak melihat ke arah sumber suara.

" Miyano. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kobayashi-_Sensei_.

" Tidak,"

" Baiklah, kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu, ya." Kata Kobayashi-_Sensei_ berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

" Karena ini hari pertama kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main di ruang musik saja?" ajak Saguru.

" Setuju, _Sensei!_" Seru Natsuki. Berdiri dari duduknya. Saguru hanya tersenyum kecil dan pergi dari ruang kelas. Semua murid berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi mengikuti Saguru kecuali Shiho.

" Shiho, ayo." Ajak Ran begitu berada di depan pintu

" Aku tidak ikut," tolak Shiho.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Ran menghampiri Shiho.

" Tidak, hanya sedikit... pusing, sudah, kau pergilah dulu."

" Baiklah, jika kau merasa makin pusing sebaiknya ke UKS saja, aku pergi dulu ya~"

" Ran Mouri." seru Saguru yang sedang mengabsen murid satu persatu.

" Hadir."

" Shiho Miyano."

" Dia tidak masuk, Sensei," ucap Sonoko.

" Bukankah tadi dia ada di kelas, kenapa tidak ikut ke sini?" tanya Saguru.

" Dia bilang dia tidak enak badan, _Sensei_," Kata Ran.

" Baiklah, aku akan cek kondisinya, Kudo, kau ketua kelas 'kan? Tolong tenangkan para murid," perintah Saguru sambil keluar dari ruang musik. Pemuda itu berlari menuju ke arah kelas XI-3

" Kosong," gumam Saguru saat sampai di kelas XI-3. Pemuda itu langsung pergi lagi dan berlari menuju ke ruang UKS.

" Saguru-_San?" _Sapa Araide begitu Saguru memasuki ruang UKS.

" Ah, Araide-_San_..." balas Saguru.

" Kenapa kau ke UKS? Bukankah tadi Kobayashi-_San_ mengajakmu ke kelas XI-3? Kau ada kelas, bukan?" tanya Araide.

" Aku... mencari seseorang, sepertinya dia idak ada di sini," kata Saguru.

" Siapa?"

" Hanya seorang siswa yang membolos," ujar Saguru.

" Eh?"

" Aku pergi dulu," pamit guru baru tersebut dan pergi begitu saja.

' Shiho Miyano, sebenarnya kemana dia? Kelas kosong, UKS maupun perpustakaan tak ada seorang siswa, tak mungkin dia pergi ke kantin...' batin Saguru.

" Pintu apa itu?" gumam Saguru saat melihat sebuah pintu di pojok koridor kelas X. Karena penasaran guru itu membukanya dan mengikuti tangga yang berada di balik pintu tersebut.

" Dia..."

Shiho bersandar pada dinding pembatas atap sekolah. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya, suasana yang cukup tenang.

" Shiho Miyano!" panggil Saguru membuyarkan lamunan Shiho.

" Eh?" ujar Shiho, " Oh, ternyata kau, _Sensei_..." ujarnya begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

" Kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Saguru.

"Aku merasa pusing dan ingin menikmati suasana yang tenang sebentar saja," Balas Shiho.

" Sekarang jam pelajaran, bukan jam istirahat." Ujar Saguru tenang.

" Lalu?"

" Ikut aku kembali ke kelas," ujar Saguru.

" Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

" Tidak mau? Ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar Saguru tenang. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke arah Shiho dan mengunci gadis itu ke pojok dinding.

" Hei!" seru Shiho. Saguru hanya diam dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shiho. " Kau..." geram Shiho. Saguru hanya menyeringai.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak usah banyak bicara dan ikut aku ke ruang musik. Jika tidak.. kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan," ucap Saguru tepat di samping telinga Shiho. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang musik.

" Ck," decak Shiho. Mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti ucapan Sensei yang ia benci itu. Yah, 1-0 untuk Saguru

Orosife: Makasih udah mau review. Ahahaha, judulnya nipu, ya? xD

Roxifoxi: Thank you for your review. Your favor? Yes, you can, thank you.^^ But... i'm sorry i can't traduce this fic to Spanish. English? I don't know too, maybe yes, maybe no, sorry :'( *sorry for bad English*

Mikyal IR: Hehe, iya mba. Makasih reviewnya

Siska Ayu J: Makasih, Siska. Kenapa kau tahu soal fic ini? Perasaan aku ga cerita ama kamu tentang fic ini, deh, hehehehe. Soal buat perpisahan kelas 7.5, oke deh, chapini khusus buat semua anak di 7.5

Lydia Tjia: Thank you for your review, but why you cry?

c.c: Ini udah dilanjutin 'kan? Iya, pair ini emang sedikit di FDCI ToT.. soal peminat.. Summer rasa sebenarnya banyak yang suka sama SaguShi kok, tapi mereka jarang-jarang mau bikin pair ini T_T

Iya bener, mereka lucu n keren banget, nilai plus buat pair ini ya di banyaknya persamaan mereka xD

Spajableh: Aku tahu kalau fic ini memang aneh, alurnya terlalu cepat, ide pasaran dan terlalu OOC, aku sadar akan itu kok... Soal ciuman yang bukan muhrim.. aku tahu kalau hal itu dilarang oleh Agama, aku kan muslim, tapi tak apa kan? Toh Aoyama-Sensei membuat agama para chara di DC non-muslim xD

Kudo kun: Maaf, maksudnya apa ya?

Oke... ada banyak hal yang ingin Summer sampaikan, pertama soal Shiho yang terlihat OOC di ff ini. Summer paham. Shiho memang sangat OOC di ff ini. Summer harap para readers sekalian mau memaafkan Summer, ini pertama kalinya Summer membuat fict, Summer masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi untuk bisa membuat fic yang bagus, bagi para reader yang sudah membaca di chap pertama dan merasa kecewa dengan fic ini sekali lagi Summer mohon maaf.

Untuk semua anak di kelas 7.5, Summer ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua, Summer ga tahu kenapa kalian bisa nemuin fic ini tapi makasih banyak atas dukungan dari kalian semua.


	3. Chapter 3

Rate: T

Genre: Apa aja deh xD

Pair: Saguru Hakuba x Shiho Miyano

* * *

" Shiho, hari ini kau aneh sekali, sih?" tanya Sonoko heran melihat Shiho yang sedari tadi hanya mencoret-coret sesobek kertas dengan gambar dan tulisan tidak jelas. Shiho hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya tersebut, " Hoi, nona Miyano! Kau kenapa sih? Argh," seru Sonoko merebut pulpen dan kertas yang sedang Shiho pakai tersebut. Karena kelakuannya itu Sonoko yang malang dibuat ketakutan karena mendapat deathglare dari Shiho.

" E-Eh... maaf..." gumam Sonoko sambil bergidik.

" Huh..." geram Shiho. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya begitu saja.

" Dia kenapa, sih?" gumam Sonoko.

" Mungkin karena dia 'diseret' oleh Saguru-Sensei tadi pagi..." ucap Ran.

" Tapi dia menakutkan, seperti ingin membunuh kita..." timpal Natsuki.

" Kau seperti tak tahu Shiho saja, Natsuki," balas Shinichi yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

" Tapi... bagaimana kalau nantinya dia memang ingin membunuh kita?" ucap Natsuki ketakutan.

" Eh?" gumam Sonoko, " Bisa jadi akan seperti..."

_Para murid kelas XI-3 sedang bergerombol di depan kelas pada saat jam pelajaran kosong. Tiba-tiba Shiho masuk ke kelas dengan pakaian ala zaman edo sambil membawa sebuah Samurai._

" _Karena kalian semua selalu membuatku marah sejak pertama kali aku pindah ke sini! Kali ini, kalian tak akan kuampuni. Hyaa!" seru Shiho sambil berlari ke arah Natsuki yang berada di dekat tembok._

" _Bagaimana kalau kumulai dari kau dulu, Natsuki? Sepertinya menarik..." ucap Shiho mengibaskan samurai yang ia pegang._

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" seru Natsuki membuyarkan imajinasi mereka semua, " Kenapa harus aku?" protesnya.

" Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sonoko dengan wajah malasnya.

" Ng, kalian sedang membayangkan tentang kedinginan Shiho-Hime, ya? Aku tahu sesuatu," seru Junya tiba-tiba muncul.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Ran bersemangat.

_Para murid kelas XI-3 sedang bergerombol di depan kelas pada saat jam pelajaran kosong, begitu juga dengan Shiho. Tapi tiba-tiba Junya mulai menggoda Shiho._

" _Shiho.. bagiku kau adalah malam... Wajahmu bagaikan bintang yang menerangi kegelapan walaupun tatapan matamu itu seperti angin malam yang begitu menusuk tulangku dengan kedinginannnya, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ucap Junya berlutut di depan Shiho sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah._

" _Ecieeeeee!" seru anak-anak di kelas XI-3_

_Shiho lalu menerima buket bunga yang disodorkan Junya, namun buket tersebut langsung ia jatuhkan dan menginjaknya sampai tak berbentuk. Gadis itu lalu menarik kerah baju Junya dan mendorongnya ke tembok. _

" _Junya Tokitsu... dari dulu kau selalu membuatku muak dengan semua gombalan yang kau ucapkan itu... mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku menghisap darahmu sekarang," ucap Shiho mengeluarkan taringnya._

" _Shiho... aku rela mati asalkan kau yang membunuhku~" ucap Junya dengan mata lovey-doveynya._

" Itu sih kesempatan dalam kesempitan," protes Ran.

" Dasar tak bisa dipercaya," seru Sonoko.

" Tapi aku benar-benar rela menyerahkan jiwa ragaku ini untuk Shiho, kok!" seru Junya.

" Terserahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi saja sana," ujar Sonoko mendorong Junya keluar kelas dan menutup pintunya.

" Hei! Sonoko Suzuki! Biarkan aku masuk!" seru Junya sambil menggedor pintu.

" Tak akan kami biarkan kau masuk!" balas Sonoko berusaha keras menahan pintu.

" Huh, menyusahkan," ucap Natsuki.

Yah... Junya Tokitsu, salah satu murid kelas XI-3 yang menyukai Shiho, semua murid di kelas XI-3 ataupun kelas sebelah bahkan para guru sekalipun mengetahuinya.. sifatnya yang selalu menunjukan rasa sukanya pada Shiho ada atau tak ada kelas membuat dia terkenal karena ulahnya dalam mendekati Shiho.

" Aku punya pemikiran yang lebih bagus," ucap Natsuki.

_Shinichi, Ran, Natsuki dan Sonoko berada di dalam ruang kepala sekolah karena ada sesuatu yang harus mereka diskusikan, setelah diskusi tersebut selesai, mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun saat mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah, hawa disekitar mereka menjadi dingin. Suasana sekolah terasa mencekam dan kelam seperti dalam film-film horor. Bau anyir terasa menyengat hidung mereka._

" _Hei... sebenarnya ada apa sih di sekolah ini?" ujar Sonoko bergidik ketakutan._

" _A-ada ha-hantu... ada hantu..." ucap Ran mengenggam tangan Shinichi erat._

" _Huh, tak mungkin ada hantu, Ran..." balas Shinichi._

" _Lalu kenapa suasananya begitu mencekam? Mana mungkin tak ada hantu 'kan?" ujar Ran._

" _Kau ini, di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya HANTU," seru Shinichi._

_Wush. Sebuah bayangan hitam melintas cepat di depan mereka._

" _Ba-Bayangan apa itu?" tanya Natsuki._

_Ran semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Shinichi. _

_Wush. Bayangan itu muncul lagi._

" _Shi-Shinichi..." panggil Ran._

" _Tenanglah, Ran.. jangan lepaskan tanganmu, tetap ikuti aku." Ucap Shinichi._

" _A-Aku tahu..."_

" _Ba-Bau anyirnya semakin terasa..." ucap Natsuki._

" _Kau benar, Natsuki..." ucap Ran melihat ke belakang, " Eh, kemana Sonoko?" tanyanya._

" _Ta-Tadi dia ada disampingku, kok..." ucap Natsuki._

" _Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" tanya Ran._

" _A-Aku juga tak tahu..." balas Natsuki._

" _Sonoko menghilang... oh, jangan lepaskan pegangan kalian satu sama lain," ujar Shinichi memberi komando._

" _Ka-Kami tahu..."_

_Duak! Karena Shinichi berhenti mendadak, tentu saja Ran yang berada tepat dibelakangnya menabrak Shinichi._

" _Aduh, jangan berhenti sembarangan, Shinichi!" seru Ran sambil memegangi hidungnya. Shinichi tak menjawab apa-apa._

" _Eh? Shinichi?" panggil Ran lagi. Gadis itu lalu melihat ke arah samping. Mayat para murid berserakan di koridor dan di dalam kelas, sekolah itu dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang telah meninggal. " KYAAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya._

_Wush. Bayangan itu muncul lagi, sekarang ia berdiri tepat di depan Shinchi dan Ran. Seseorang yang memakai pakaian dan penutup kepala serba hitam menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. _

" _Siapa kau?" tanya Shinichi._

_Orang itu tak berbicara sedikitpun, hanya melepaskan penutup wajahnya._

" _Shi-Shiho.." ucap Ran tak percaya._

" _Apa kau membunuh mereka semua?" tanya Shinichi was-was._

" _Ya.. dan juga dua orang itu," seru Shiho melihat ke arah kirinya. _

" _Sonoko! Natsuki!" seru Ran begitu melihat Sonoko dan Natsuki yang tertembak di bagian kepala._

" _Hanya tersisa kalian di kota ini... sekarang, matilah..." ucap Shiho meluncurkan dua peluru ke arah Shinichi dan Ran._

" Seperti film horor, saja," ucap Shinichi sweetdrop.

" Sadis!" seru Sonoko.

" Apanya yang sadis?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang.

" Hua!" seru Sonoko terjatuh dari duduknya.

" Kalian kenapa, sih? Memangnya aku setan?" tanya Shiho kesal.

" T-t-tidak kok, tidak..." ujar Natsuki terbata-bata.

" Memangnya kalian sedang apa?" tanya Shiho lagi, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sonoko yang masih belum beranjak dari jatuhnya.

" Ha-Hanya.."

" Sedang membicarakan masalah pelajaran kok..." ucap Shinichi berbohong.

" Benarkah?" tanya Shiho tak percaya.

" Be-benarlah.. kau pikir kami berbohong?" tanya Ran membantu Shinichi.

" Tidak juga..." jawabnya tak peduli.

" Hei, hei.." gumam Shinichi.

" Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Natsuki.

" Hah? Memangnya salah ya kalau aku kembali ke kelasku sendiri?" tanya Shiho.

" Ti-tidak... memangnya jam istirahat sudah berakhir?" balas Natsuki.

" Sudah dari tadi, ini sudah masuk kelas IPS..." ucap Shiho.

" Lalu kenapa kau baru datang ke kelas?" tanya Sonoko.

" Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada guru yang akan marah, kok. Sekarang para guru sedang rapat, makanya kelas IPS diganti dengan jam kebersihan," kata Shiho.

" Eh? Jam kebersihan?" gumam Natsuki dan Sonoko. Mereka saling berpandangan dan langsung saja bersorak, " Yes! Tak ada IPS, bye bye monster~!" seru mereka.

" Hei, jangan sampai Rikuda-Sensei mendengar ucapan kalian, loh..." peringat Ran.

" Yang penting kalian semua tak membocorkannya, benar kan, Sonoko?" tanya Natsuki.

" Tepat," ucap Sonoko menjentikan jarinya.

" Hei, dari pada menghina guru lebih baik membersihkan kelas, bukan?" tanya Shiho yang sedang menyapu lantai belakang kelas.

" Eh, benar. Ayo!" ucap Ran pergi ke belakang kelas dan mengambil sapu.

" Bagianku membersihan papan tulis, loh," ucap Sonoko mengambil sebuah kapur dan menghaluskannya.

" Eh? Ini jam kebersihan?" tanya murid yang lain.

" Begitulah," ucap Shinichi mengangkat kursi.

" Yuuhuuuu!" sorak para murid.

Mereka lalu memulai kegiatan mereka, ada yang membersihkan AC kelas, menyapu, membersihkan kaca jendela, mengepel lantai. Mereka paling senang saat ada jam kebersihan, kenapa? Karena mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal gila dengan alat-alat kebersihan yang mereka pakai.

* * *

" Huah... capek~!" seru Sonoko sambil duduk bersender di dinding kelas.

" 4 menit lagi bel pulang," ucap Natsuki melihat ke arah jamnya.

" Sebentar lagi kalau begitu 'kan? Eh... bagaimana kalau kita pergi W Burger dulu?" usul Sonoko.

" Eh? W burger?" tanya Shiho.

" Iya... ku dengar sedang ada promo menu baru di sana, mau ya, Shiho?" pinta Sonoko.

" Mmmm... Baiklah, kau yang traktir kan?" tanya Shiho dengan senyuman penuh artinya.

" Tenang saja, deh.. aku bakal traktir kalian bertiga kok," ucap Sonoko.

Teng teng teng teng

" Eh.. sudah bel..." ucap Ran.

" Ayo, kita ganti buku kita," ucap Shiho beranjak dari duduknya.

" Hm!"

.

.

.

" Shiho, ayo cepat." Seru Ran pada Shiho saat gadis itu masih berkutat di loker miliknya.

" Sebentar..." ujar Shiho mengambil beberapa buku dan memasukannya ke tasnya, tanpa sengaja sebuah kartu jatuh dari tas tersebut. " Nah, ayo," ucap Shiho menutup kembali lokernya dan berjalan ke arah Sonoko dan Ran tanpa menyadari kartu tersebut.

" Lama sekali, sih. Padahal hanya mengganti buku saja," keluh Sonoko.

" Maaf, maaf.." ujar Shiho.

" Ya sudah, ayo!" seru Sonoko memimpin.

* * *

" Baiklah, tolong peringatkan murid kalian agar mereka lebih memperhatikan prestasi mereka, sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan ulangan tengah semester, semoga saja hasilnya lebih baik dari pada tahun lalu," ucap Agasa memimpin rapat para guru.

" Yah... dilihat dari persiapan para murid ku rasa nilai mereka tak akan mengecewakan, beberapa kelas mungkin akan naik drastis, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan kelas XI-3... apa Saguru-San yakin jika nilai mereka akan baik?" tanya Rikuda bermaksud memojokan Saguru.

" Yah.. walaupun baru hari ini aku menangani mereka, ku rasa mereka lebih baik dibanding beberapa kelas yang kumasuki tadi," balas Saguru.

" Kau ingin bilang kalau murid di kelasku itu sama sekali tak bisa menghargai guru, begitu?" seru Rikuda berdiri dari duduknya. Guru-guru yang ikut di rapat tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka begitu mendengar gertakan Rikuda.

" Aku tidak berkata bahwa murd kelas XI-2 tak bisa menghargai guru, mereka sangat menghargaiku saat mengajar tadi, hanya saja terkadang mereka sering berbicara sendiri saat aku menerangkan. Itu saja," jawab Saguru.

" Tapi-"

" Cukup Rikuda-San! Tak boleh ada kejadian memalukan seperti ini." ucap Agasa dengan tegas.

" Cih," decak Rikuda.

" Baiklah, kuanggap rapat hari ini selesai. Untuk Takuma-San, sebagai penanggung jawab web sekolah, aku minta agar tak lupa memasukan jadwal UTS para siswa, sekian." ujar kepala sekolah tersebut membungkukan badannya.

Prok prok prok prok

Para guru lalu beranjak dari duduknya saat Agasa pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Saguru memasukkan kertas-kertas miliknya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

" Guru baru sok sekali," ucap Rikuda.

" Yah... guru lama bahkan tak mempunyai wawasan lebih banyak dari pada guru baru ini, jadi apa salahnya sang guru baru bersikap sok?" balas Saguru.

* * *

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Saguru menggema di koridor sekolah, sang guru tampan itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu

" _Oh... jadi saat dia merengek pada profesor agar mencarikannya apartemen untuknya, profesor langsung teringat pada ayah dan membelikannya di apartemen yang baru saja dibangun ayah?" tanya Saguru pada Agasa saat mereka berada di ruang kepala sekolah. _

" _Begitulah..." jawab Agasa._

" _Yah... kalu begitu aku hanya tinggal mengurus pemilik apartemen sebrangnya kan?" ucap Saguru ringan._

" _Maaf karena aku memintamu untuk menjaga Shiho," ucap Agasa tiba-tiba, " Yang namanya perasaan itu tak bisa dibohongi... Saat Shinichi berada di dekat Ran, maka orang yang akan dia lindungi adalah Ran, walaupun dia memang sudah berjanji pada Akemi untuk menjaga Shiho, karena itu aku memintamu, maaf.." lanjutnya._

" _Tak apa, saya tak keberatan. Anda bisa percayakan hal ini pada saya. Saya akan menjaga Shiho, anda tenang saja aku akan melindunginya. Selalu,"_

' Yah... itu benar... tak dimintapun aku akan melakukannya,' batin Saguru.

Srek

" Ng? Apa itu?" ucapnya begitu melihat sebuah kartu berwarna putih yang terinjak oleh kakinya. Pemuda itu lantas mengangkat kakinya dan mengambil kartu tersebut.

" Tak ku sangka terkadang dia bisa ceroboh juga," ucap Saguru, senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya saat itu.

* * *

" Hei... mulai besok kan kita libur selama 3 hari nih... ada ide untuk habiskan waktu?" tanya Ran sambil memasukkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

" Memangnya kau tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan dengan Kudo-Kun?" kata Shiho acuh tak acuh.

" Mana mungkin! Dia bukan tipe cowo seperti itu!" protes Ran.

" Oh ya?" balas Shiho.

" Uh..." desah Ran.

" Kalau aku akan pergi ke Osaka, kebetulan Jirokichi-Ojiisan baru membuka cabang Suzuki Corp di sana... kalian bertiga ikut, ya?" pintanya.

" Aku tak bisa, Sonoko.. aku harus membantu ibuku nanti," ucap Natsuki mem-poutkan bibirnya.

" Aku akan meminta izin dulu pada ayahku nanti," ujar Ran.

" Yah... kau selalu yang paling cepat, Ran!" seru Sonoko sambil memeluk Ran, " Kalau kau, Shiho?"

" Entahlah... tapi akan ku usahakan,"

" Sayang juga loh harus libur di hari Selasa..." gumam Natsuki.

" Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ran.

" Yah... kita melewatkan 2 jam bersama si Sensei tampan," jawab Natsuki.

" Ha? Saguru-Sensei? Kau bilang dia tampan?" ujar Shiho.

" Iya," ucap Natsuki ceria, tak lama kemudian gadis itu memandang Shiho dengan tatapan aneh, " Kelihatannya kau tidak menyukai Saguru-Sensei, ya..."

" Memang benar,"

" Eh? Kenapa?" seru Sonoko." Dia tegas, loh, dan kurasa tubuhnya proporsional, hihihi" lanjutnya.

" Dasar Sonoko," gumam Ran sweetdrop.

" Dia sama sekali bukan kriteriaku. Dia tidak tegas, tapi pamaksa. Tubuhnya proporsional? Siapa peduli dengan semua itu," balas Shiho sambil memasukkan sepotong french fries ke dalam mulutnya.

" Hei... lalu seperti apa kriteriamu? Lelaki seperti Junya? Hahahaha," timpal Natsuki.

" Hahahahaha... benar, benar... jangan-jangan lelaki seperti Junya, benar?" ucap Sonoko menodongkan sendoknya.

" Mungkin saja memang laki-laki seperti Junya, lalu kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Shiho.

" A-Apa? Kau bercanda 'kan?" tanya Sonoko tak percaya.

" Entahlah, kau pikir bagaimana, nona muda Suzuki?"

" Heeeeeee?"

* * *

" Uh... baiklah, sekarang dimana kartu apartemenku?" geram Shiho. Ia berada di depan pintu apartemennya sambil mencari-cari kartu yang berfungsi untuk membuka pintu apartemen di tas sekolah miliknya.

" Mencari ini, nona Miyano?" ucap sebuah suara dari sebelah kanan Shiho. Sontak Shiho melihat ke arah kanannya dan melihat Saguru sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Tangan kiri guru ia dimasukkan ke dalam saku, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kartu.

" Ah! Itu….." ucap Shiho.

" Kartu apartemenmu," ujar Saguru memberikan kartu tersebut pada Shiho. Dengan cepat Shiho mengambilnya dari tangan Saguru. Tanpa banyak bicara gadis itu langsung memasukan kartu tersebut ke lubang tempat kartu di bawah gagang pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" Hei," panggil Saguru menahan pintu apartemen Shiho yang sudah setengah tertutup.

" Apa?" tanya Shiho dingin.

" Kau bahkan tak berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Saguru.

" Ah, aku lupa. Terima kasih," ucap Shiho dengan terpaksa dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Grep! Tangan Saguru lagi-lagi menahan pintu apartemen Shiho.

" Apa lagi maumu?" bentak Shiho. Saguru diam mendengar ucapan Shiho, " Cepat lepaskan atau ku panggil petugas security," ancam Shiho.

" Coba saja kalau bisa," ucap Saguru tersenyum.

" Apa?" tanya Shiho.

" Mereka hanya akan menurutiku," jawab Saguru ringan.

" Oh, memangnya kau siapa? Bos mereka?" tanya Shiho membuka pintu apartemennya dan memandang Saguru dengan tatapan merendahkan sambil mendekap tangannya.

" Kalau iya memang kenapa?" ucap Saguru singkat.

" Apa?" ucap Shiho heran. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

" Tak percaya? Kalau begitu mau bukti?" tanya Saguru. Pemuda itu berbalik ke arah kanan dan memanggil salah seorang karyawan apartemen yang kebetulan lewat.

" Saya?" tanya karyawan itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ya, sini kau." Ucap Saguru pada karyawan tersebut.

" Selamat siang tuan muda, apakah anda butuh bantuan saya?" tanya pelayan tersebut memberi salam.

" Siapa yang tinggal di apartemen itu?" tanya Saguru menunjuk apartemen di sebrang apartemen Shiho.

" Itu… Seorang atlet tenis yang juga mahasiswa tingkat dua di Universitas Teitan, Teruaki Kunisuke…" ucap karyawan tersebut sambil memeriksa buku yang ia pegang.

" Aku ingin kau mengosongkan apartemen ini. Mulai besok aku akan tinggal di sana," ucap Saguru ringan.

" A-Apa?" ucap Shiho kaget.

" Tuan muda.. ingin tinggal di sini?" tanya karyawan tersebut.

" Ya," jawab Saguru tegas.

" Ta-Tapi, Tuan muda…"

" Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada salahnya bukan seorang Saguru Hakuba tinggal di apartemen milik keluarganya? Soal orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu, kau bisa memindahkannya ke apartemen yang kebetulan kosong, bukan?" tanya Saguru.

" Ba-Baiklah, akan segera saya lakukan. Permisi," ucap karyawan tersebut membungkukan badannya dan pergi untuk menghubungi temannya di lantai dasar.

" Sudah puas?" tanya Saguru dengan senyum sombongnya.

" Apa maksudmu, sih? Tinggal di sebrang apartemenku? Kalau mau tinggal di sini bukankah kau bisa tinggal di apartemen yang kosong? Kenapa harus sengaja meminta Kunisuke-San pindah ke apartemen lain?" ujar Shiho.

" Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tinggal di apartemen itu, bukan di apartemen yang lain," ujar Saguru ringan. " Dan juga…. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa tinggal bersebrangan denganmu, ya Nona Miyano?" lanjut Saguru.

" Hei!" seru Shiho.

" Sudah, ya. Aku mau persiapkan barang-barangku dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, tetangga baru," ujar Saguru berjalan meninggalkan Shiho dan tak lupa sebuah kerlingan 'seksi' andalannya.

" Huft!" geram Shiho sambil meniupkan udara dari mulutnya yang membuat rambut poni gadis itu tak sengaja berterbangan.

* * *

" Tuan muda.. kenapa kau lakukan hal tersebut?" tanya Baya saat Saguru sedang mengepak baju-bajunya.

" Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Saguru terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Tiba-tiba tuan muda meminta untuk tinggal di apartemen keluarga anda.. bagaimana saya harus menjelaskan pada tuan dan nyonya saat mereka kembali dari Inggris nanti?" ucap nenek tersebut.

" Soal itu mereka pasti akan mengerti, aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada mereka..." ucap Saguru.

" Apakah tuan muda melakukan ini karena permintaan kakek tersebut?" ucap Baya. Saguru langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya itu.

" Tidak, sama sekali bukan karena permintaan Profesor," ujar Saguru.

" Lalu?"

" Karena hatiku," ucap Saguru memukul dadanya pelan.

" Maksud tuan muda, tuan muda-"

" Benar, aku memang tertarik pada gadis itu," potong Saguru

" Baiklah... saya mengerti..." ucap nenek itu berjalan keluar dari kamar Saguru.

" Terima kasih," gumam Saguru tersenyum manis.

* * *

Huee~! Maafkan Author karena chap ketiga ini begitu aneh, di bagian awal auuthor sudah masukan khayalan para sahabat Shiho tentang pemikiran yang buruk soal dia, habis akhir-akhir ini pikiran author sering loncat ke mana-mana sih T.T

RF= DONT WORRY YOU DONT HAVE TO DO IT ANYWAY :). YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS IF YOU DONT WANT TO. ANYWAY THERE IS NOT GONNA BE MANY PEOPLE READING SAGURUXSHIHO BECAUSE MOST PEOPLE SHIHOXSHINICHI T.T. I AM SURE THAT I WOULD LIKE YOUR STORY IF I READ IT. BY THE WAY, LIKE I DONT KNOW MALAY I TRANSLATED THIS BY GOOGLE TRANSLATER

Author= Ah.. Yeah... I know ShinichixShiho was very very famous than SaguruxShiho.. Btw thanks for your time for read my story ^^ umm yeah! GOogle translate! You can translate it from indonesian-spanish, happy reading \(ˆ▽ˆ)/

Anonymous= jangan down ya, kalo dapet kritik & saran. kalo cuma flame, jangan ditanggepin. haters gonna hate ;) banyak yang suka fic ini, cepet update ya ;)

Author= Author gak apa-apa kok, hehehehe... fic ini kan emang harus diberi kritik dan saran agar bisa lebih baik lagi... makasih udah mau review.. ini udah update

Guest= Update lagi dong

Author= Ini udah update

Guest= Baru nyadar chap 2 udah nongol.. Makasih udah mau nerima permintaanku, Za. Eng... waktu adegan terakhirnya itu loh... Saguru-kun.. Nyaa /  
Pokoknya update chap selanjutnya, ya

Author= Sama-sama... hahaha, Saguru kenapa? Ini udah update

Guest= Hik, Hik... Menurutku kau lebih punya persiapan di chap pertama, ya? Jujur... Kok di chap kedua ini terkesan buru-buru... itu aja sih menurutku... sampai jumpa di chap ketiga ya

Author= Sejujurnya sih iya... Aku memang buru-buru update chap kedua ini... yosh!


End file.
